Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Rewrite
by PhoenixRose92
Summary: what if Sirius & Remus had been together and had kids? what if Neville was a werewolf? what if there were more Marauders than the four we all know? follow Harry & his best friend Annie as they face three-headed dogs, a troll, sorting,& many other things!
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Nightmare

**A/N: Hi! this is my first fanfic. so, don't be to harsh. reviews are welcome, just no flamers please! i will update when i can!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own, unfortunately.**

**Anne: of course u don't! if u did, i would really exist!**

**Me: WHAT THE MERLIN! WHERE THE HECK DID U COME FROM! U R NOT REAL!**

**Anne: well, duh! ur have lost it my dear creator.**

**Me: just get back in the story...**

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Rewrite

By

PheonixRose92

**Chapter 1: Halloween Nightmare **

All along the quiet street, Halloween was in full swing. The yards had plastic skeletons, carved pumpkins, fake ghosts. In the morning light, a man with shoulder long jet-black hair, grey eyes, dressed in worn, faded AC/DC t-shirt, black leather jacket, and dark blue jeans was walking down the street. In his arms was a toddler with short curly flame-like red hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing blue jacket and jeans. He kept walking until he seemed to disappear. What most didn't see was enter a home under the Fidelius Charm. The cottage was small, but perfect. The yard had many different flowers. The man walked up the short walk and knocked on the door.

A beautiful woman with long dark red hair and emerald green eyes wearing jeans and a plum sweater opened the door. "Hey, Sirius, come on in. Where's Hermione?" The man called Sirius stepped in the house.

"Hermione's sick. We left her with Kathy." Sirius said walking over the couch and sitting down.

"Oh. Is Anna sick? I don't want Harry getting sick." The redhead said.

"No, thank Merlin. So, where is that little Marauder?"

"James is feeding him." She laughed.

A man with jet-black messy hair and hazel eyes wearing a red t-shirt and gray sweatpants came in. In his arms was a toddler that looked exactly like him but with emerald eyes. The boy was wearing a light blue one-piece. "Hey, Padfoot! How are you guys doing?"

"Well, 'Mione's sick. Remus dropped her off at his Mum's. Anna hasn't been sleeping well lately. Me and Remus are thinking of going into hiding."

"Anne-na-beth!" The little boy exclaimed, with his arms extended towards the little girl, making grabbing movements.

"Hawwy!" The little girl exclaimed, copy Harry.

James and Sirius chuckled. "We should put them in the playpen for awhile."

"Yeah, Lily." James and Sirius put Harry and Anne into the playpen. James sighed. "I wish me and Tiger could join you and Moony tonight."

"Prongs, I know, but we just want to keep you alive. Has Dumbledore given back your cloak yet?"

"Nope. Personally I don't know why he wanted to see it in the first place."

"Yeah, it is weird. Tomorrow, I'm going to check on Petey." Sirius said.

"How's Snivelleus (sp?) doing?" James asked.

"Severus has "turned" to the Light side."

"So, Sev convinced Dumbles that he was on Moldy's side and switched?" Lily said.

"Yup. Told Dumbles that he overheard the Prophecy and told Old Moldy. He said that when he found out Moldy was coming after you and co. he went to Dumbles and begged for forgiveness. Listen, I have to go. I'll pick up Anna Monday."

"Okay Padfoot. Be careful." Lily said and rose to hug him good-bye. James patted Sirius on the back. Sirius went over and ruffled Harry's hair. He picked up Anne gave her a hug and told her he loved her. Sirius walked out of the comfort of the wards and Apparated.

As the day continued, nothing much happened. James and Lily played with Anne and Harry; talked about the people they lost; shared ideas on where Lily's twin sister, Rose, was. It was now after dinner.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lils, if I put some glamour charms on me and the kids, no one will recognize us!" James begged.<p>

"No, James! It's too dangerous!"

James sighed in defeat. "Fine, Lily, but I'm still dressing them up."

"Ok, love. Good luck with that."

_**Three Hours Later**_

"Good Lord, James, did you really have to make Harry a pumpkin? I don't think he liked that very much."

"I don't think that was good idea to dress Anne as a fairy princess either."

"Yeah, especially since she set it on fire. But did she have to set Harry's on fire too?"

"Well, she is a pyrokenetic (sp?), she probably didn't mean to."

"Bull, Prongs, you didn't see that smile. She meant to do that." They looked at the two giggling toddlers playing with a pile of blocks on the floor. "I'm going to talk to Reg on the mirrors. Make sure he's doing ok." She kissed James' forehead and headed upstairs.

"Tell him I said hi!" James shouted. James picked up Harry and Anne put them on the couch. He made puffs of colored smoke come out of his wand. Harry kept trying to grab the smoke. Anne just giggled and clapped her hands. Lily walked down the stairs and watched the scene for a few minutes.

"Regulus said hi. He's doing ok. Had a little accident. Not feeling well, but says a few more days of bed rest and he'll be fine and dandy again."

"At least he'll be ok. I wonder what happened. He was fine yesterday when I talked to him. Did he say what happened?"

"No, unfortunately. It's time for the kids to go to bed." Lily picked the toddlers up and headed upstairs. James stood up and stretched. The door banged open and a person who look related to serpent entered the cottage.

"LILY! TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" James hollered up the stairs.

"Silly Gryffindor, how are you going to hold me off without a wand? _AVADA KEDARVA!_" The snake man hissed. James fell to the ground, his eyes open and lifeless. Scrapping of furniture could be heard upstairs. The snake man evilly smirked and headed upstairs. He blasted the door open and saw Lily place herself in front the crib.

"Please have mercy! Not them! Please not them!" Lily cried.

"Stand aside, girl, you need not to die."

"No! Take me instead! Please don't kill them! Take me! Leave them alone!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl!"

"No! Not them! Take me!"

"Your choice. _AVADA KEDARVA_!" The toddlers started crying as Lily fell to ground lifeless. "_AVADA KEDARVA_!_ AVADA KEDARVA_!" Two jets of green light flew out of the wand, each one hitting one of the toddlers. But as soon as it hit them, a white light filled the whole room and the snake man screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. Harry and Anna passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship and Magic

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Warning, slight mention of physical, emotional, and mental abuse. If u get the Dumbledore reference, I'll give some virtual cookies! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Harry: wait a minute! I thought this story was about me?**

**Me: WHERE THE HELL ARE U ALL COMING FROM! FIRST ANNE, NOW U! GET BACK IN THE STORY NOW! OR WHERE EVER U CAME FROM!**

**Harry: I just wondering why I was taking a backseat in this chapter… sorry.**

**Me: no1 knows Anne yet. The all the chapters before **_**Journey from Nine and Three Quarters**_** happened, okay? The next chapter pretty much doesn't involve you at all.**

**Harry: well, that sucks.**

**Me: I know. Now, back to where u came from.**

**Harry: Here's the story folks! Enjoy!**

**Me: Harry! Also I don't own Harry Potter or else I could make him go back to where he came from…..**

**Chapter 2: Friendship and Magic**

Over the next ten years, Harry Potter had only one friend, Annie Black. They met when they were 5 and in preschool. Harry was sitting alone on the school playground's bench. Harry looked at the lunch his Aunt and sighed. It was a moldy ham and cheese sandwich, an apple core and outdated warm milk. A girl his age was walking towards him. Her flame-like curly red hair reached her shoulders and had the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. She wore a light blue t-shirt, a jean skirt and black boots. She sat down next to him and saw his lunch. Years later Harry would say he was in love with her the moment he saw her.

"Are you really going eat that? Don't you have anything else to eat?" The girl asked concerned.

"No, and no" Harry said sadly. The girl held out half of her sandwich to him.

"Here. I'll spilt my lunch with you."

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine. Enjoy your lunch."

"I won't take no for an answer." Harry shook his head. "Fine. I'll just sit here like this until you take it."

Harry sighed. "Fine." He took the sandwich and took a bite. '_mmmm peanutbutter and jelly. Yummy_' "Thanks."

"No problem. Oh! I'm Annabeth Kathrina Rose Black. But you can call me Annie." Annie held out her hand. Harry took it and shook it.

"I'm Harry James Sirius Potter, but call me Harry. Aren't you afraid my cousin, Dudley will beat you up?"

"You mean the fat pig over there playing with the rat looking boy?" Annie pointed toward Dudley Dursley and Piers Polykiss. Harry nodded. "No." Annie held out a large cookie and Harry took it.

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's not scary. The world does not revolve around him. Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

"Sure." Annie closed her eyes and her hair changed from red to black. "Wow! You a freak like me!"

"What do mean freak?"

"I just meant you can do weird things to! I can talk to snakes and I can hear what people are thinking sometimes! I've gotten better at blocking people out; I don't wanna know what they're thinking."

"Oh! I can talk to dead people and sometimes I see things that's gonna happen! I can look like anything I want to, if I concentrate hard enough. And when I get mad I make fire sometimes." She closed her eyes and her hair turned red again. '"We're freaks together!" She smiled at him. From that moment on, they were the best of friends.

Up until Anne was 8, she always had accidents and her Uncle Regulus always fixed her up. Harry was sort of glad she had so many accidents. She fixed the cuts, bruises, and broken bones his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon created. He made Anne swear never to tell anyone when she found out. Anne always brought extra food for him because as Anne said "You're WAY too thin! Stupid Dursleys! You sure I can't set them on fire? Nothing life threatening, just to scare them a little."

She loved music and listened to the radio whenever she could. Her uncle Regulus made her take piano lessons, which she could play well, and taught her French, Latin, Sign language and Spanish, which she taught Harry. They taught themselves Morse code so they could talk in class without the teacher knowing. They talked about everything: her parents, music, school, stories her uncle told her.

Anne had two fathers; one who wasn't allowed near her because he was a werewolf, the other one was in prison for something he didn't do. Her dad never got a trial and was just chucked into Azkaban for life. Her uncle did everything he could to get him out; he couldn't free him, let alone get him a trial. Annie had a sister, but hadn't seen her since she was a baby. Hermione, her sister, was with her grandma, Kathy Lupin, the night Mrs. Lupin was murdered. Before they found out what happened though, the police found the scene and took Hermione away to an orphanage. Anne would do almost anything to get her family back together.

Uncle Regulus would tell her stories about the Marauders. He told her that her parents were Moony and Padfoot, and that Harry's were Prongs and Tiger. Wormtail, Snivellus, Persephone, Flower, Blackwing, Bambi, and Simba were also Marauders. They played pranks, protected each other, and were the best of friends. But due to a manipulative old man, they were torn apart. Some were killed, some went missing, one lost their freedom, and two went crazy. Annie said they were the next generation of the Marauders and they would get revenge for the older generation of Marauders.

When Harry and Anne were 8, Anne found some old schoolbooks that were her dad's. Harry was lying in a small clearing in woods that were around Little Whinging. Anne came running towards Harry with her arms full of books.

"HARRY! Harry! Look at what I found!" Anne shouted. She dumped the books near Harry and sat next to him "I think we're magical! Look! _Wingardium Leviosa_!" She waved her hand pointed at a rock. The rock floated up a foot and fell to the ground. "You try! Just wave your hand, point at the rock and say wingardium leviosa." Harry gave her a skeptical look.

Harry waved his hand and said "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The rock floated a few inches then fell heavily to the ground. "Wow! Did that really happen?"

Anne smiled. "Of course! Cool, huh?"

"Yeah." Harry picked up one of the books. _Potions for Beginners_. "If we read these, do you think we could learn the spells and potions?"

"Well, that's what I was thinking. You want to?"

Harry's eyes sparkled and he said "Heck yeah! Maybe there's a spell I can use to unlock my cupboard!"

Anne's face fell for a second then brightened, "Maybe we could learn the healing potions! Then I won't have to sneak Uncle Reggie's potions! I already know some of the healing spells!"

From then on they read the books and taught themselves the spells and potions on their own whenever they could. Harry found some books on Wizarding World. Anne found healing books and said that when she grew up, she wanted to be a Healer. Harry said he wanted to be a teacher of an Auror.

About three months before Harry and Anne were to turn 11, Regulus told Anne to stay away from Harry.

**A/N: oooo! A little cliffhanger!**

**Anne: *sigh* u know, u could update today…**

**Me: No, I can't! I need to finish writing chapter 3!**

**Anne: u rn't gonna comment on me being here?**

**Me: nope. I figure u'll go away eventually…**

**Harry: haha. Good luck with that theory.**

**Me: *sigh* ur not going away either, r u?**

**Harry: What do u think?**

**Me: no…. one can only hope…..**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley Anne's Day&Pov

**A/N: I'm back! To clear up some things, Anne**

**Anne: Yea?**

**Me: u still here?**

**Anne: yea.**

**Me: fine. U tell 'em.**

**Anne: er, tell them what?**

**Me: the thing about you and Harry….**

**Anne: OH! Me and Harry aren't brother and sister! Plus, Phoenix has to rewrite the day we met.**

**Harry: yea, she said didn't feel like going into depth that day…..**

**Me: Sorry guys! I'll let you know when it's up…. The manipulative old man was the Dumbledore reference. Yes, Dumbles is a bad guy in this story. **_**Loveableheart **_**got it right! Yay!**

**Harry: now, let's get this story on the road!**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own! *sigh***

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley (Anne's day and PoV)**

I woke up on birthday sad. Uncle Reg practically put me on house arrest. I just missed him. My best friend, Harry Potter. He was so sweet, brave, smart and loyal. He would do anything for me, and so would I for him. We both had the same birthday, July 31st. We usually spend the day together, but the Dursleys took him somewhere a few days ago. I was hoping to tell him I got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I couldn't wait because him and I will be learning more magic! Teachers were going to teach us instead of ourselves!

I sighed and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, and went back to my room. I looked into the mirror. My red ringlets fell down a little passed my shoulders, and my eyes are a sapphire blue. I brushed my hair and placed it in a ponytail and got dressed in a blue tank top, jeans, and blue converses. I slid the key to my music box underneath my top. I pulled on a purple, fingerless glove on my right hand to hide the lighting blot scar on my wrist.

I don't know where the scar came from; I've always had it. It looked just like the one on Harry's forehead. I asked Uncle Reggie how I got it and he said it was from an unfortunate accident when I was a baby. I asked him what happened, but he always changed the subject. Harry said the Worley's (Dursley's) told him that he got it from the car accident that killed his parents. I told him they probably lied to him.

I headed downstairs and saw Uncle Reg's _Daily Prophet_. I picked it up and read it. I was shocked to see Harry's name on the front page.

_Harry Potter Finally Rejoins the Wizarding World!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, turns 11 today. Fewer ten years ago He-Who-Must-Not-Named went to village of Godric's Hollow and entered the home of James and Lily Potter. He killed Mr. and Mrs. Potter, when he went to kill the baby Harry, the curse rebounded off the baby, onto He-Must-Not-Be-Named. Why the killing curse rebounded off Harry remains a mystery. Since that fateful night, Harry was sent to live with his Muggle relatives. This September 1__st__, Harry will ride the Hogwarts Express to enter the prestigious European school, Hogwarts. (For more information on how He-Must-Not-Be-Named found the Potters, turn to page 9; hear what Silvia Platts thinks what house Harry Potter will be in, turn to page 5)_

I turned to page 9 and read:

_Sirius Black: Traitor and Mass Murder_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Sirius Black, imprisoned for blowing up a street in Fate's Folly and killing 12 Muggles and a wizard, Peter Pettigrew, was the Secret Keeper for the Potters! He was a high-ranking Death Eater and sold them to He-Must-Not-Be-Named! He befriended James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Rose Evans, Remus Lupin, and Lily Potter nee Evans at school. Mr. and Mrs. Potter trusted Mr. Black with their and their son's safety. He is from a long line of Blacks that were in the Dark Arts. He acted different from the rest of them along with twin sister, Kathrina Mandrake nee Black. Turned out the apple doesn't fall far the tree. Mrs. Mandrake was mysteriously murdered along with her husband, Adam Mandrake, it is suspected a Death Eater murdered them, could it have been Sirius Black? His daughter, Annabeth Black, is to start Hogwarts this year. Will it be like daughter like father, or will she be different from the family? Will Mr. Potter have an enemy before he enters Hogwarts? _

I sat there in shock. _My father was accused of selling out Harry's parents and being a "Death Eater"? _Uncle Regulus walked down the stairs, his black ear-length hair wet. He was wearing a dark gray shirt, black dress pants and a black robe.

"Uncle Reg, is it true?" I said still in shock.

"Is what true, Anna?" Uncle Reg asked.

"That Daddy was accused of killing 13 people, selling out Uncle Prongs and Aunt Tiger, and being a Death Eater?"

Uncle Reggie sighed. "Yes. I suggest you change your hair color. People know you have red hair."

"It's not fair. People shouldn't judge me before they know me because of my father. I'm not gonna change my hair color. I'm not gonna hide."

"You sound like Sirius when you say that." Uncle Reg sighed. "Come on, finish your cereal and we'll go to Diagon Alley."

After breakfast, Uncle Reggie told me to hold onto his arm and off we went. I felt like I was being pushed through tight rubber tube. We entered the Alley with a pop. I gasped and took several deep breaths. When I calmed down, I looked around the Alley. It was wonderful. People were bustling up and down the street. As we walked down the street people glared at me. I pretended not to notice them. We went into Gringotts and headed towards one of the goblins.

"Excuse me but Miss Black wishes to make a withdrawal from her trust vault. I have her key right here." Uncle Reg pulled out a small key from his left pocket and handed it to the goblin.

"Certainly, Griphook!" Another goblin came over to us. "Please escort Mr. and Ms. Black to the missus's trust vault." We went through a door on the left. The three of us climbed into the small cart. As we sped down towards the vault, I looked over the edge of the cart and swore I saw a dragon. When we got to the trust vault, Griphook took the key from Uncle Regulus, put the key in lock and turned it. As the vault door open, so did my jaw. _There was soo much money in the vault. I mean I guessed we were rich, but if this is my __trust__ vault, how much is in the main vault?_

"Is this really just my trust vault?" I asked bewildered.

Uncle Reg laughed. "Yes, this is only your trust vault. It's supposed last you all through school, Anna. Here fill this bag up." He handed me a red bag. "Ok, the bronze ones are called Knuts, the silver coins are Sickles, and the gold ones are Galleons. 29 Knuts to a Sickle, 17 Sickles to a Galleon." I nodded as I filled the bag with coins. We got back in the cart and headed back up. We headed toward Madam Malkin's. When we enter the shop, I saw a white-blonde haired boy with blue-gray boy around my age.

"Anna, I have to go get some potions ingredients. While I'm there I'll the basic potions kit for you while I'm there. I'll be right back." Uncle Reg said. He gave me a hug and left.

"Draco, faire des Amis avec elle. Je vais désillusion moi-même. Ne me décevez pas. Ou autre." A tall man with long pale blonde hair and gray eyes whispered to the boy in French. He walked out, his black cloak billowing out behind him. The boy took my hand and kissed it.

"Hello, my fair maiden, my name is Draco Malfoy. What is your name?" Draco asked.

I laughed and said "My name is Anne Black, my good sir." A woman I assumed to be the owner entered and asked if we were here for Hogwarts uniforms. We said yes and she told us to stand on the stool. As we were getting fitted into our Hogwarts uniforms we talked.

"What House do you think you'll be in? Like my father, I'll be in Slytherin." Draco said.

"I don't know. I'd like to be in Gryffindor like my parents were. But if I get placed in another House, I wouldn't mind that much."

"Really? Mon père pourrait me tuer si je suis dans une autre Maison." Draco whispered. Then he said, "Won't your Uncle want you to be in Slytherin like him?"

"Nope. He doesn't care." I said. I whispered, "Pourquoi votre père vous tuer si vous êtes dans une autre Maison?"

"Il dit que ce n'est pas la façon Pur-sang." He whispered. In a normal volume he said, "Do you think they should let other kinds in? Mudbloods and Half-Bloods?"

"Yes! They have every right to an education! They are human beings too!" I said loudly hoping Mr. Malfoy heard me.

"Well, I disagree." Draco said, but his eyes said different.

The woman said I was done. As I stepped down from the stool, I said, "Well, then I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree. It was nice meeting you." I held out my hand.

He took it and shook my hand. "Yes, I guess we shall. I hope to see you on the train."

I left and saw Uncle Reg and walked towards him. I suddenly saw a bright blue jet of light towards me and I ducked. I looked in the general direction it came from, but I couldn't tell who it came from.

"Anna! Are you ok?" Uncle Reggie asked as he looked me over.

"Yeah. It missed." I reassured him. "Do you think it was someone who hates Daddy and wanted harm me because I'm his daughter?"

"Unfortunately, I think so Anna. Will change your hair color now? For your safety?"

"No. Like I said, I'm not going to hide and I stand by what it said." I said stubbornly.

"You are _sooo_ stubborn. Sirius was the same, stubborn like a mule or however that saying goes." He sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's go get your books."

"Ok! Can we get other books than what's on the list? I want to get a book on jinxes and hexes and charm books."

"Um, sure we can. Maybe we'll get some potions book for Harry." Uncle Reg said shrewdly. I looked and saw he was smirking with a knowing look in his eyes. _Did he know that Harry and I have been practicing magic in secret?_

"Ok!" We entered Flourish and Blotts. We got my books and then he let me look around at the books I picked out: _Guide to Complicated Potion Making Vol. 1, Healing Solutions for Beginners Volumes 3 & 4, Charming Charms, Guide for the Transformation Into an Animagus, Curses & Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends & Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying& Much, Much More) and Interesting Jinxes & Hexes for Dueling_. We paid for the books and headed to the Magical Menagerie.

"Now, I think you should have a companion while you go to Hogwarts. What kind of animal do you want?"

"A cat! The school has owls I can use." I smiled.

"Ok." We went inside and I looked around. There many kinds of owls and cats of all colors. I walked around the shop looking at all the cats until I saw a little kitten. It was black with a white left front paw, white right ear, and the tip of its tail was white. It had silver eyes. "Uncle Reg! This one!"

"You sure, Anna?"

"Yes." I took the kitten to the counter and paid for a portable litter box, some cat toys, and some cat treats. I asked the woman at the counter what sex my kitten was. She told me it was a girl. I looked at her and said, "I think I'll call you Salem."

Finally, we headed towards Ollivander's. As we entered the wand shop, I could feel the crackle of magic in the air. Dust covered the floor. Uncle Reg sat down onto the fragile chair. A short man with shiny silver eyes came out from behind a bookshelf packed with boxes of wands.

"Ah, Miss Black, I was wondering when I would see you enter my shop." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Hold out wand hand, dear." I held out my left hand. "Your father, Sirius, bonded with a Hippogriff feather and Veela hair core; Hornbeam with a Rosewood handle; 10 inches. Unusual but powerful. Remus, on the other hand, preferred a phoenix feather and unicorn hair core; Rowan with a Pine handle; 10 and a quarter inches. Regulus, Unicorn hair and Hawthorn; 9 inches, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." Uncle Reggie smiled and pulled out his wand. I noticed a tape measure was magically taking my measurement.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful substance, Ms. Black. We commonly use Phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs and Dragon Heartstrings. We do use Veela hairs, Hippogriff feathers, and Fairy Wings. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as two Unicorns, Phoenixes, Dragons, Hippogriffs, Veela, and Fairies are the same. And of course, you never get such good results with another wizard's wand. _**(A/N: I know, almost word for word what J.K. Rowling wrote. Let's just pretend he says this to everyone, ok?)**_ Here, try this one, Dragon Heartstring core; Cherry; 9 inches." I took the wand and waved it. A light above us went out. "No, no, not that one. Try this one, Unicorn hair and Fairy wing; Willow; 10 and half inches." I held it in my hand and some boxes fell off the shelf. "Nope, Hippogriff feather and Phoenix feather; Mahogany with an Oak handle; 10 inches."

I barely held it when he said, "No, nope, not this one." And this continued until it felt like I had tried every wand in the shop. Mr. Ollivander seemed to get more excited as I tried out wands.

"I wonder. Here, try this one Ms. Black. Cherry; Phoenix feather; 10 inches." I held it and felt a slight warmth within me. I waved it and red, blue, green, and yellow sparks came out of the wand. "I believe I found the perfect wand for you. Very interesting. Very interesting."

"Excuse me, Mr. Ollivander, but what's interesting?" I asked.

"The Phoenix feather came from the same feather in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Mr. Harry Potter's wand. You will either be a great alley to Mr. Potter or -Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a grave enemy of the other, Ms. Black." I looked down at my wand in shock. _Well, Voldie better watch out because I'm sure as Hell ain't an enemy of Harry and never will be…._ I paid the seven Galleons for my wand and they we left. We walk towards The Leaky Cauldron, but stopped at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and got ice cream. I got a chocolate cherry swirl cone, while Uncle Reg got a strawberry vanilla swirl cone.

"Are you worried about wand core?"

"Not really, I'm not an enemy of Harry's and never will be. I'd be more worried for Voldie. I'm told I'm a force to be reckoned with when I need to be." I smirked.

"Yes, you are. We Blacks have a tendency to be that way." Uncle Reg chuckled. We finished our ice cream and Apparated home.

**Several hours later **

I sat in my room reading my school books. I closed _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_. I pulled out a green and gold egg-looking music box out of my pocket. I got ready for bed. When I climbed into my bed, I took the key and put it in the keyhole of my music box. I turn the key a few times. The soothing music starts playing and in my mind, I can hear my Dad singing the lullaby:

Mio figlio di dormire, dormire mio caro

La paura non i venti urlanti e fragorose tempeste

Per sempre io sarò qui

Mio figlio di dormire, dormire mio caro

Hanno sempre sogni d'oro

Per sempre io sarò lì

Per inseguire l'oscurità via

Mio figlio di dormire, dormire mio caro

Perché sarò sempre qui,

Anche se non sembra così

E non importa cosa,

Io ti amerò per sempre, il mio bambino

Dormire così, mio figlio, mio caro di dormire

**A/N: ****um, I know this took forever to post, but well, my Microsoft Word wasn't working and didn't know how to copy it into my Word Processor. So, if u hate me I understand. Oh, the conversation in Madam Milken's is partly in French; the lullaby is in Italian. I used Bing translator and a translator website I found on my phone. I do not speak these languages. So, if they are wrong, I'm sorry. These are the translations:**

Chapter 3 translations

Draco, faire des amis avec elle. Je vais désillusion moi-même. Ne me décevez pas. Ou autre (french)

Draco, make friends with her. I'll Disillusion myself. Don't disappoint me. Or else

My father might kill me if I'm in another House.

Mon père pourrait me tuer si je suis dans une autre Maison (French)

Why would your father kill you if you're in another House?

Pourquoi votre père vous tuer si vous êtes dans une autre Maison? (French)

It is not the Pureblood way.

Il dit que ce n'est pas la façon Pur-sang. (French)

The Black Lullaby

Sleep my child, sleep my dear

Fear not the howling winds and thunderous storms

For I will always be here

Sleep my child, sleep my dear

Always have sweet dreams

For I will always be there

To chase the darkness away

Sleep my child, sleep my dear

For I will always be here,

Even if it doesn't seem so

And no matter what,

I will always love you, my child

So, sleep my child, sleep my dear

Mio figlio di dormire, dormire mio caro

La paura non i venti urlanti e fragorose tempeste

Per sempre io sarò qui

Mio figlio di dormire, dormire mio caro

Hanno sempre sogni d'oro

Per sempre io sarò lì

Per inseguire l'oscurità via

Mio figlio di dormire, dormire mio caro

Perché sarò sempre qui,

Anche se non sembra così

E non importa cosa,

Io ti amerò per sempre, il mio bambino

Dormire così, mio figlio, mio caro di dormire (Italian)

My father might kill me if I'm in another House.

Mon père pourrait me tuer si je suis dans une autre Maison (French)

Why would your father kill you if you're in another House?

Pourquoi votre père vous tuer si vous êtes dans une autre Maison? (French)

It is not the Pureblood way.

Il dit que ce n'est pas la façon Pur-sang. (French)

**So, that's it. I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
